


20150424[SPN][S/D][猎人Sam/恶魔Dean][草稿存档]

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Kudos: 1





	20150424[SPN][S/D][猎人Sam/恶魔Dean][草稿存档]

@汉宫秋月 HELLO！看我！你在！害怕！什么！手机！不回短信！qq！不回消息！微博！不回评论！你在！害怕！什么！

Summary：猎人Sam和恶魔dean一起追杀一个恶魔。他们先做朋友，再做兄弟，最后做爱。

Chapter1

在追杀一个恶魔的过程中遇到另一个恶魔，应该怎样做？ 

a)躲起来

b避开他

c)处理掉

萨姆选了d.

他和那家伙合作了。

追杀黄眼恶魔是个实实在在的体力活，因为你大多数时候都找不到那个畜生，等你发现点儿什么，那婊子养的已经逃走了。

所以即使另一个恶魔也参与进这件事，萨姆不允许自己退出。

在他跟黄眼恶魔对峙的时候，一个陌生人闯了进来。他比萨姆矮了点儿，额前的头发微微向上翘着，有一双好看的绿眼睛。他穿着件深蓝的夹克，牛仔裤——看起来就是什么普通（赏心悦目的那种）的路人，鉴于他们现在在一个乱糟糟的干草仓里，那陌生人完全有可能是进来拿东西的，或者是草仓的主人什么的。

萨姆有些局促，那感觉像是偷看成人电影的男孩儿被高年级学生会发现的那种，他在别人的仓库里，拿着手枪顶着一个男人的脑袋。老天，萨姆可不是什么抢劫犯或者杀人狂，但就情况来看男人很可能把他当成了凶犯，看在上帝的份上让我杀掉这个混蛋吧我追了他很多年了别插手——

绿眼睛男人惊讶地注视着萨姆，片刻后露出了一个小小的，狡黠的笑容。

“谁都想弄死你。”男人的眼角因为笑容皱起了细小的纹路，他对着萨姆，不，是对着那个该死的恶魔说道。

他们认识？！

一丝危机感袭来，萨姆戒备地看向男人，同时掏出了第二把枪。他可不想什么半路杀出来的意外破坏自己的猎杀。黄眼恶魔明显惊慌了起来，萨姆的枪抵在他额头上他都没那么惊恐。

“我们可以慢慢算账，迪安，你不会想让让猎人破坏我们的重逢的，对吧?”萨姆把扳机向下扣，“闭嘴！”他对恶魔吼道，另一只枪瞄准绿眼睛的男人。

“喔，喔，冷静，我不是来打断你的。实际上我跟你枪口下那个婊子养的东西有挺大过节，如果你现在开枪崩了他我会很感激你的，”绿眼睛男人摊了摊手，并往后退了一步。

萨姆可不会相信他的话。他保不准也是一个被恶魔附了身的家伙，黄眼的同伙，只为了让萨姆放下警惕。他的另一只枪也缓慢的扣动了扳机。

迪安好笑地看着他。发现萨姆是认真的之后，迪安开始不耐烦了。

“听着，男孩儿，我不想浪费了这个晚上，如果你不要弄死他，就滚蛋，让我动手。”迪安往前迈了一步，萨姆扣动扳机——

无形的力量撞飞了他，萨姆拼了命握住了科特，在一堆干草里保持平衡想要站起来。迪安伸出左手向他的方向挥舞了一下，像是有一只隐形手掌按住了萨姆，他爬不起来了。

迪安走到了黄眼恶魔面前，空着的右手捏住了恶魔的脸，左手拿出了一把奇形怪状的匕首。黄眼的脸色变了。

“为了萨米。”迪安说，想要将匕首刺进恶魔的心口，“不————！！”

倒在地上的猎人阻止了他，萨姆用尽全身力气挣脱开束缚将迪安扑倒，“你不能就这么杀了他！”

迪安的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，萨姆眼睁睁看着那双绿眼睛变成了黑色。哦操。

又一个恶魔。操。没有什么比你要杀一个恶魔时另一个恶魔来搅局更美好的了。

撞击波及到了黄眼，恶魔有一半身子被撞出了法阵，被黄眼附身的可怜家伙张开了嘴，滚滚黑烟冒了出来，萨姆又一次叫道：“不——！”

迪安推开他，狠狠将匕首刺进还在冒着黑烟的男人的心脏。黑烟发出了痛呼，迪安又将刀尖按深了点儿，说实话，这挺困难的，因为那男人已经被捅穿了。但最终，黑烟还是跌跌撞撞地逃掉了。

草仓里只剩了他们两个人，和一具倒霉蛋的尸体。萨姆怒视着半路杀出来的恶魔，气得嘴唇发抖：“你把他放跑了！你知道你做了什么吗？一旦你放走他，你可能再也找不到机会杀死他了！”

迪安看起来比萨姆还生气。“所以那是我的错？我可不是那个突然爬出来把猎物撞飞的人！”

“你跑出来毁了一切！”

“说得好像你有百分之百的把握杀死他了！”

“是的！我有！！看看你做了什么！”

绿眼睛恶狠狠地等着他，迪安向他走来，活动着手腕。“你那点伎俩根本杀不死他，小男孩！”

萨姆的颧骨上挨了一拳。猎人气疯了，一记上勾拳打了回去。迪安有着微微胡茬的下颚上连点红印都没留下。

但这激怒了恶魔。他俩打成一团，在一只手臂脱臼后，萨姆终于也给迪安身上留了点痕迹，他们在草仓里踩来踩去，鲜血沾的到处都是，尸体脸上还有两个脚印。迪安的眼角裂了，从那儿流出来的血让他看起来像是流了眼泪一样，硕大的一颗，缓缓从脸颊一侧淌过。

门突然开了。

草仓的真正主人走了进来，他进屋里的瞬间就受到了冲击。

“这是，这是有一具尸体吗？在我的仓库分尸？”中年男人嘶哑地说，边后退边一只手摸出了手机，“911……”

迪安冲向他，单手抓住中年男人的头，用力磕向自己的膝盖。恶魔捡起掉落的手机，挂了911，并捏碎了机器。

“如果你不想进监狱，在警察来之前，离开这儿。”他招呼萨姆。“要搭我的车吗？我的女孩美极了。”

2分钟后，萨姆坐在一辆Impala上消化着半小时前的经历，恶魔正哼着歌跟车说话。

太他妈诡异了。


End file.
